wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
SUGAR
Sugar&Spice is a United Kingdom-based professional wrestling tag team consisting of Best Friends Jessica Rose (Sugar) and Sidney Knight (Spice). Currently, Sugar&Spice working in California based/all females wrestling company: Lethal Angels of Wrestling. Lethal Angels of Wrestling SUGAR&SPICE was first seen together after 2 years apart in a backstage segment on a taping for Monday Night LAW. During the segment, a match was set for the LAW Supershow "Limelight". The Team with on with Hayley Valentine to defeat the trio of Kandi Washington, Madison Lewis, and Ice. After their victory, Cameron Ella Ava added Mulligan, Knight, and Valentine as members of Team LAW to represent the company in a match against 4 talent from JET. The following episode of LAW, Sugar&Spice made their official tag match comeback as they defeated the Lethal Tag Champs Sweet Winters (Sweet Roxy and Kayla Winters) in a non-title match. The following week, SUGAR&SPICE would enter a feud against Sweet Winters as they would cost Rose a match against JET Talent Mitra Marvel. Following that, SUGAR&SPICE would compete at the first-ever IJWF supershow, Collision Course as they took on Team JET in a four-on-four match alongside Hayley Valentine and Roni De Vil as Team LAW. Knight would be eliminated early but Rose lasted as the final competitor for LAW thus losing the match in the main event of Day 1 for LAW. The following before her match against Hayley Valentine, Rose was ambushed by Sweet Winters but luckily Knight made the save. Later in the main event of the show, Sweet Winters lost their match to the Sakaraba Sisters as SUGAR&SPICE stood at the top of the ramp, distracting the tag champs. Before the show ended, Knight mouthed off to the champs that "karma's a bitch". On the next episode of LAW, Sweet Roxy was able to defeat Knight in a first-round match of the Lethal Angels Championship Tournament, thanks to distractions caused outside the ring. SUGAR&SPICE once again got revenge as they cost Winters her first round match against April Song as a measure of payback for costing Knight her own first-round match. On the February 23rd episode of LAW, SUGAR&SPICE interrupted a backstage interview of the Sakaraba Sisters talking about how their payback against Sweet Winters was the reason why the sisters won. The two teams talked about who should be the one challenging Sweet Winters which promptly brought out the tag champs. All three teams would enter a backstage brawl after Winters touched a nerve and tried to insult Jessica's mentor Faye Wakefield. In Wrestling Finishers Moves * Chemical X (Running knee smash (Rose) / Superkick (Knight) combination to a kneeling opponent) Signature Moves * Ink Splash no. 2 (Rolling fireman's carry slam by Knight followed by a Tempest Splash (Frog Splash) by Rose followed by a moonsault by Knight) * RataTapTap (Triangle Lancer (Rolling Inverted Fujiwara) & The Knight's Cross (Headscissors Takedown into Fujiwara Armbar on both opponents) * S&S COMBO HIT (Legsweep by Rose/ Bittersweet Downfall (Discus clothesline) by Knight combination * Irish whip by Rose into a spin kick by Knight * Double Suicide Dives * Double superkick to a standing or kneeling opponent * Double enzuigiri * Hiptoss, aided hiptoss combination (Knight performs a hiptoss onto the opponent, then the Rose runs to towards Knight which where she performs a hiptoss on Rose on top of the opponent.) Theme Songs * "Wannabe" by Spice Girls (Used in NKCW 2015-2016) * "We Like Loud" by Sleeping With The Sirens (Currently in LAW 2018 -- ) Championships & Other Accomplishments * New Kingdom Championship Wrestling ** New Kingdom Tag Team Championships (1 time)